The most unexpected love
by inezg7167
Summary: Butch saves Blossom from being raped by a fellow classmate and helps her through her ordeal while trying to hide his feelings. Soon Blossom starts to have the same feelings but this isn't happily ever after, at least not yet!
1. Chapter 1

The most unexpected love: Chapter One

I was sitting on my couch watching T.V. with my kids, Beck and Bailee. Beck is the oldest he's 15 and has taupe brown eyes and light brown hair. Bailee is the youngest, she's 13 and tan brow eyes and light brown hair. People think me and my wife adopted them because they look nothing like us. I have forest green eyes and midnight black hair. My wife has cotton candy pink eyes and orange/red hair. By the way my name is Butch Jojo and my wife is Blossom Utonium, well Blossom Jojo now. Yeah, I know didn't expect that! Anyway moving on. While we were wating T.V. the power went out.

"Daddy what happened to the T.V.?" Bailee asked "The power went out sweety let me see if I can fix it." I said to her "I don't think you can dad, the whole block is out." Beck said "Damn, well I'll be right back with flas lights." I said walking into the kitchen. When I came back Bailee was punching Becks arm looking mad. "What's wrong Bailee?" I asked her as she sat next to me on the couch away from Beck. "Beck scared me by putting a fake bug in my hair!" she said in a mad voice I gave Beck a smack in the back of the head. "OW! What was that for?!" he yelled, rubbing his head "For scaring your sister. Now what do you two want to do?" I asked looking from Beck to Bailee. "I want to hear how you and mom fell in love." Bailee said with a smile I smiled back. "Eww, NO! I don't want to hear that!" Beck said with a disgusted face. I just chuckle and say "It's not just lovey dovey stuff there's a lot of action and bad words." I said with a smirk knowing he would like that. "Ok, why not. I've never heard it before." he said trying not to look excited. "Yes! tell us daddy!" Bailee said happily "Ok, I guess it really started on that Wednsday your mom was with uncle Brick and auntie Berzerk in the library...

Junior year of high school- Blossom sat down chatting with one of her best friends Berzerk. The two girls were waiting on their third friend to show up. Brick was usualy late to meet them for lunch, but they didn't mind this was their girl time. As the girls wait they start talking.

"Bloss if you don't want to go on the date, don't." Berzerk said to her upset friend. "But Bea, I have to. You know I'm trying to re-build my relationship with Buttercup and she set up the date" Blossom said defeated "Bloss, It's not your falt that your bond is broken. It's hers, she can't accept that you and Bubbles are hanging with the RRB and me. She still thinks we're _evil_." she said, saying evil dramatically. "I know but she isn't willing to try, so I have to." Blossom said sounding disappointed. "I guess, hey there's Brick lets ask him. Brick over here!" she yelled "Hey babe, Hey Blossy! What we talk'in 'bout?" he asked "Do you think that it's fair that Bloss has to go on a date with a _Jerk_ just to please Buttercup so they can have their bond back?" she asked "Well, I'm the only one trying!" Blossom defended "No, I don't think she should do that, but she is right. Buttercup isn't trying to fix their bond. So she's kinda stuck going out with...?" he asked "Tom Jackson" Blossom answered "More like Tom Jack_ass_!" Berzerk said mad "Ouch, poor Blossy." Brick said with a pitied look. "I know poor me! But I have to." Blossom groaned and buried her head in her arms. Just then the bell rang. "Well we have class see you later Bloss!" they said and left. "I guess I'll practice my music for free block." Blossom said to herself, walking to the music room.

Butch was bord walking through the halls, he was looking for something to do during his free block. Then he heard music and decided to go listen to it. As he walked closer he could see that it was Blossom playing so he stayed quiet listening.

**"Walk Away"**  
><em><strong>Blossom got to the guitar and started playing. Butch watched as she went to the mic and started singing.<strong>_

You've got your mother and your brother  
>Every other undercover<br>Tellin' you what to say (say)  
>You think I'm stupid<br>But the truth is  
>That it's cupid, baby<br>Lovin' you has made me this way  
>So before you point your finger<br>Get your hands off of my trigger  
>Oh yeah<br>You need to know this situation's getting old  
>And now the more you talk<br>The less I can take, oh

_**As Butch watch her he remembered why he has a crush on her.**_

I'm looking for attention  
>Not another question<br>Should you stay or should you go?  
>Well, if you don't have the answer<br>Why are you still standin' here?  
>Hey, hey, hey, hey<br>Just walk away  
>Just walk away<br>Just walk away

_**The crush started when she stood up for him to Buttercup and then healed his cuts and bruises she gave him**_.

I waited here for you  
>Like a kid waiting after school<br>So tell me how come you never showed (showed)?  
>I gave you everything<br>And never asked for anything  
>And look at me<br>I'm all alone (alone)  
>So, before you start defendin'<br>Baby, stop all your pretendin'  
>I know you know I know<br>So what's the point in being slow  
>Let's get the show on the road today<br>Hey

_**He though she was a beautiful and tough girl. Not to girly or to boyish. Just right and perfect in his opinion. **_

I'm looking for attention  
>Not another question<br>Should you stay or should you go?  
>Well, if you don't have the answer<br>Why are you still standin' here?  
>Hey, hey, hey, hey<br>Just walk away  
>Just walk away<br>Just walk away

_**He loved the way she sang and danced. She was Just so grassful in everything she did.**_

I wanna love  
>I want a fire<br>To feel the burn  
>My desires<br>I wanna man by my side  
>Not a boy who runs and hides<br>Are you gonna fight for me?  
>Die for me?<br>Live and breathe for me?  
>Do you care for me?<br>'Cause if you don't then just leave

_**She didn't look half bad eather. She has the perfect body to him.**_

I'm looking for attention  
>Not another question<br>Should you stay or should you go?  
>Well, if you don't have the answer<br>Why are you still standin' here?  
>Hey, hey, hey, hey<br>Just walk away

_**As she started to end the song he started to come out of his hiding spot.**_

If you don't have the answer  
>Walk away<br>Just walk (walk) away  
>(Just walk away)<br>Then just leave  
>Yeah yeah<br>Walk away  
>Walk away<br>Walk away

Once Blossom was done Butch started clapping, which made Blossom jump.

"Nice Pinkie, you play'in that next consert?" Butch asked smirking "Butch! You scared the shit outta me! And yes I am!" Blossom said trying to calm down. "Ha, sorry. So what's bother'in you?" Butch asked with a raised eyebrow. She signed and went to sit at the edge of the stage patting the spot next to her. Butch went and sat down next to her. Blossom put her head on his shoulder causing him to blush, but he was quick to hide it. "You know me too well Butch." she said signing again. Butch put his arm around her waist pulling her a little closer and said "So are you going to tell me?" She blushed a little and said "I'm going on a date Buttercup set up for me to try and get our bond back, but the date is with a jerk." She said with a sad vioce. Butch scowled when she said the word _date_ and asked "Who's the jerk?" "Tom Jackson." she answered with a srunched up face. "Ahh, Jackass," he said a little upset "he's on the swim team and he's a big jerk." "It's not really the date that's bugging me, it's him. Everytime i see or think about him I get a bad feeling." she said looking unconfortable "What kind of bad feeling?" he asked concerned "The feeling I get right before HIM comes, but worse. Like he is going to do something bad to just me." she said looking a little scared. Butch hugged her, and when he let go he asked "Why don't you just tell Buttercup?" "I did, she said it's just nerves, but it's not." she said. Butch stayed quiet thinking. then his eyes lit up and he said "Bloss, you got me on speed dial right?" she nodded "Then if you get thet feeling or something starts to happen call me and I'll go get you." he said smiling. She smiled back and hugger him saying "Thanks Butch your the Best!" "The dates tomorrow right?" he asked hiding the blush he got from her hug. "Yeah at 7, so if anything happens I'll call you." she said. Then the bell rang. They said their goodbyes and went to class. The rest of the day was uneventful.

**Hope you like it! Please give me your opinions! I don't own the ppgs, the rrbs, or the song! P.S. Teaching of love will continue just a little writers block on that one and would like ideas!*Inez*XD!**


	2. Chapter 2

The most unexpected love: Chapter Two

The next day at school was uneventful. Blossom and Butch talked during free block 'cause she was feeling more uneasy about the date with Tom. Butch just told her, he would come if she needed him. Now Blossom was walking in the park with Tom. First he took her to a reataurant where he talked about himself. Then he took her to the movies where he talked the _whole _time. Blossom really wanted to leave, but she knew Buttercup would get mad if she did. She did remember to keep her phone in her shorts pocket instead of her purse. When they got to the park Tom had bought her a soda, but when he gave it to her it was open. She didn't think anything of it until now. She started feeling dizzy and felt like passing out. Then it hit her, Tom spiked her drink. He hadn't noticed her dizziness yet, so she dialed Butch and put the phone back in her pocket, keeping it open so he could hear. Tom then noticed her dizziness and smirked.

"What? Not feeling well Blossom?" he asked smirking. "Bastart! What did you put in my drink?!" she asked fighting the sleepiness. "Nothing you need to know." he pushed her down and got on top of her. "Get the Fuck off me!" she screamed fighting both him and the drug. "The more you fight the faster the drug acts. Just relax you'll enjoy it." he said smirking but Blossom kept fighting. He managed to rip her shirt in half revealing her bra and kissed her neck, but he was stoped by being kicked into a tree. He looked up to see a _very_ pissed Butch.

What Butch heard. Butches phone rang and he seen it was Blossom. "Hey Bloss." he answered "What? Not feeling well Blossom?" he heard Tom ask "Bastart! What did you put in my drink?!" once he heard Blossom say that he took off to find them. He had already started to record the call. It took him a while to find them, but when he did he became _very_ pissed. What he seen was Tom ontop of Blossom forcing kisses onto her neck as she fought.

Back to the fight. "Motherfucker! I'm going to Kill you!" Butch shouted going toward Tom. Butch beat Tom until he was knocked out. He then quickly went to Blossom, she passed out as soon as Tom was off her. Butch examined her to make sure she was ok. She had bruises and cuts on her arms from fighting back and a black eye. Butch became mad again at seeing her bruises. He picked her up gently and went to Tom and picked him up from the back of the neck. He flew to the police station and told the chief what happened, also giving him the recorded phone call. The chief arrested Tom when he woke up and had Blossom taken to the hospital. She had to get her stomach pumped because she started overdosing on whatever Tom gave her. While she was sleeping an officer took pictures of her injuries and cloths before taking them for evidence. Butch stayed with her the whole time. Around midnight she woke up.

"Butch?" she said in a weak voice. "I'm here Bloss." he said going to sit next to her on the bed. "What happened after I passed out and where am I?" she asked. "Your at the hospital, you almost overdosed on whatever he gave you. I beat the shit outta him and took him to jail. I recorded the whole thing when you called me and gave it to the police. Oh and they need to talk to you." he answered she just nodded her head. "You didn't call my family did you?" she asked worried. "No _I_ didn't, but the chief did. Buttercup answered and refused to come. Sorry." he said getting mad at that. Blossom nodded her head again. Then suddenly she hugged him and started crying. Butch just huged back and whispered calming words to her. "Thank you so much Butch." she sobbed. "Hey I said I would come and I did." he smiled "Can I go home now?" she asked letting go of him. "After you speak to the officer I'll take you home." he said going to get the officer. Blossom tole her what happened and the she gave Blossom some sweats to wear (she was in a hospital gown). Butch picked her up and flew towards her house, she fell asleep on the way. Butch opened the door to the Utonium house only to see a pissed Buttercup.

"Why the hell did you beat Tom up?!" she yelled. "Shut the fuck up! Do you not see your injured sister sleeping in my arms!?" he whispered harshly. "Oh she's not injured. Tom didn't do shit to her! She's just being a drama queen!" she yelled again "You heartless bitch! Youe _sister _almost overdosed because of him and your defending him! He almost _raped_ her and you think she's being over dramatic! Wow just Wow! You're the worst sister ever!" Butch yelled going into Blossom's room, closing and locking the door behind him. "She really does hate me huh?" Blossom said still in his arms. Butch looked down at her not realizing that she woke up. He genty put her down on her bed and sat next to her. "I don't know Bloss." he said. Blossom sat up and was about to get out of bed when Butch stoped her. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked "I need to take a shower. It'll only take 30 minutes." she answered going into the bathroom. 30 minutes later she came out in her pj's. Butch had turned on her T.V. and was watching 'Worlds Dumbest' on 'truTV'. Blossom sat next to him.

"This is my favoret show." she said leaning her head on his shoulder. "Mine too." he said blushing. "Hey Bloss, I can stay the night if you want?" he offered. "Thank Butch. I may need that." she said smiling at him. "Tomorrow me, you, Brick and Berzerk are staying home from school to help you. I already told what happened and they want to help." he said smiling back at her. "Ok sound good. There's a pare of basketball shorts in the closet you could wear." she said nodding torward her closet. Butch got them and changed in her bathroom. When he came back Blossom laying on the bed still watching T.V. He went and sat next to her until she pulled him down to lay next to her as she cuddled into his chest making him blush. "Thanks for staying with me Butch." Blossom yawned. Butch turned the T.V. off and put him arms around her waist pulling her closer and said "Anytime you need me, I'll come Bloss." she nodded her head blushing. "Night Butch." she said already falling asleep. "Night Blossom." Butch said back also falling asleep.

**Thanks for reading. I love feedback! I don't own the ppg, the rrbs,Worlds Dumbest, or truTV! *Inez*XD! **


	3. Chapter 3

The most unexpected love: Chapter three

The next day Butch was woken up by Blossom crying and moving frantically in her sleep. He tried shaking her awake but that seemed to make it worse. Then she started mumbling "Please stop...No don't...Tom get...off..." Butch knew instantly that she was having a nightmare about Tom so he started whispering to her "Shhh, it's ok Bloss, it's me Butch. I'm not going to let him touch you ever again. ok?" As he whispered he was rubbing her back and combing his fingers through her hair and it was calming her down and soon she woke up. She looked up at him with tears still in her eyes and he gave her a sad smile and kept rubbing her back. "Thank you" Blossom whispered as the tears stopped. "No problem. Where you dreaming about Tom?" Butch asked even though he knew the answer. Blossom just nodded her head and snuggled closer to Butch and he tightened his hold on her.

They fell into a comfortable silence that was rudely interrupted by Buttercup. "Get up Blossom we have to go to school and you need to have Butch apologize to Tom!" Butch growled and got up before Blossom could say anything. "I ain't apologizing for shit! He's lucky I didn't kill him!" Once Buttercup heard his voice she started pounding on the door and yelled "Open this door now!" Butch growled again and was about to open the door to yell at her when he heard sobbing. He turned around and seen Blossom crying. He quickly went back to her and brought her to his lap and started rocking her trying to calm her down as Buttercup continued to bang on the door.

"She hates me! What have I done wrong for my sister to hate me so much?" Blossom cried into his chest. "Shh Bloss you did nothing wrong she's just mad and is taking it out on you." Blossom was about to say something when there was a knock on the window. Butch look and seen Brick and Berzerk looking worried. He just nodded his head to the window indicating that it was open. Berzerk rush to Blossom's side and asked "Why is she crying?!" Butch growled "Buttercup is a bitch! She called her overdramatic, saying Tom didn't do shit. And this morning she yelled at her not knowing I was here telling her to make me apologize to the bastard for beating his ass!" Berzerk and Brick stared shocked at what they heard.

Buttercup managed to get the door open and everyone glared at her as Blossom hid her face in Butch's neck cause she was still crying. "What are you guys doing here?" Buttercup asked glaring. Butch just growled and went back to comforting Blossom, but Brick and Berzerk glared harder as Berzerk walked up to her and said "We are staying here today because your Bastard friend tried to RAPE MY BEST FRIEND!" Berzerk started yelling as she talked and Brick walked up to hold her to make sure she didn't kill Buttercup. "He didn't do anything to her! She's just covering for Butch cause he beat Tom up for No reason!" Buttercup yelled back getting ready for a fight. Soon Buttercup, Berzerk, and Brick started arguing about how Buttercup can't let the fact that they used to be evil go. Butch noticed the longer they fought the more Blossom cried so without anyone looking he picked her up and flew through the window and into the backyard where they couldn't hear the yelling and started rocking her again and slowly she started calming down.

"Hey it's going to be ok. Buttercup is going to get tired of fighting and then it'll just be me, you, Brick, and Berzerk ok?" Butch asked as she calmed down. Blossom nodded as she sniffed and stayed close to Butch. Soon Brick and Berzerk come flying at them both looking mad. "So what did Buttercup say?" Blossom asked quietly. Brick glared at the ground as Berzerk growled "The bitch kept saying 'Tom didn't do anything! You guys are still evil and Blossom doesn't see it. Butch tricked her into covering for him! Tom told me what really happened.' I swear she is so stupid to not be able to hear her own _sister _out. I mean if that happened to me my sisters would kill him and they think I betrayed them!" Blossom just looked down and Brick thought for a minute then asked "Where's Bubbles?" At this Butch gave him the 'Are you serious?' look before answering him "Bubbles and Boomer got accepted to study in England remember? Aren't you the smart one?" At this Brick got a 'Oh yeah!' look before glaring at Butch who smirked at him.

"Have you told her what happened yet?" asked Berzerk. Blossom shook her head and said "I don't want her and Boomer to worry and come home they worked hard to be able to go on that trip together and they deserve it, for all the crap Buttercup put them through for getting together." Everyone nodded at this knowing it was true. "I just wish Buttercup would stop giving you crap. This is getting ridiculous already! Especially now you don't need this." Brick said shaking his head. "Lets just forget about it for now. Can we get something to eat?" Blossom asked trying to forget about this morning. Everyone nodded as they went back in the house and started cooking breakfast. The rest of the day was spent watching movies and eating junk food and that weekend Blossom and Berzerk stayed at the boys house to get away from their sisters.

_**Thanks for reading! I love to hear opinions! I don't own the ppg or the rrb. *Inez*XD!**_


	4. Chapter 4

The most unexpected love: Chapter four

It's been four months since Tom tried to rape Blossom and she has been getting better. Her and Butch have also gotten closer. She still has nightmares but Butch is always there for her. He doesn't spend the night all the time because of Buttercup but he talks to her over the phone and sometimes she stays at his house. Buttercup is still saying that Blossom is covering for Butch and they get in fights more often now. Blossom also caved and told Bubbles what happened because she just wanted at lest one of her sisters on her side. Bubbles wanted to come back home but Blossom told her that it was ok, she could stay in England she just wanted to talk to her. Bubbles agreed only if she called every other day instead of every week, which she agreed to. The school was divided in two, half sided with Blossom and the other with Tom. Kids were making posters with 'Justice for Blossom!' and 'Free Tom!' some kids even got in fights over the whole thing and Townsville was the same but more citizens were for Blossom then Tom. Surprisingly Princess was on Blossom's side saying 'No one should go through that. Not even a Powerpuff.'

For the whole four months Blossom hasn't seen Tom except on T.V. but that was changing the day winter break was over, the judge agreed to let Tom back in school but he had to stay away from Blossom. They announced this on T.V. and the students that were on Blossom's side got very upset thinking he shouldn't be anywhere near Blossom but they couldn't do anything about it. Blossom on the other hand was having a panic attack and quickly flew to the boys house before Buttercup could say anything. When she got there the boys and Berzerk were glaring at the T.V. like it was its fault. Butch was the first to notices her and quickly went to her and hugged her and that's all it took for her to break down in tears. Butch hugged her tighter and picked her up and sat down on the couch. Brick and Berzerk were used to this knowing that Butch was the one that calmed her down the best. Brick also knew that his brother was in love with his counterpart, he was able to get him to admit it one night a month after the incident with Tom.

Butch had been acting more upset and angry, and Brick wanted to know why. So he tricked Butch into talking about it. While Butch was ranting on about how he should have saved Blossom faster he slipped and said "I was so pissed when I seen that bastard on the girl I love, I just wanted to kill him." He didn't notice his slip until he looked at Brick who was smirking at him. Since then Brick has been bugging him to tell her how he feels, but Butch always has an excuse as to why he can't and the biggest one is that she is still traumatized from what Tom did and might not be ready for a relationship. But as Brick looks at them now he knows that Blossom was also in love with his brother. His brother was the only boy who could touch her without bring on a panic attack, he couldn't even touch her for longer than ten minute or she starts freaking out and he is her counterpart! Brick looked over at his girlfriend to see she had a knowing look on her face as she watched Blossom and Butch. Brick grabbed her arm and dragged her to the kitchen.

"Ok, spill. Is Blossom in love with my brother?" Brick asked. Berzerk quickly looked back at Blossom and Butch to see that she was still crying and he was still whispering to her. She looked back at Brick and said "Yeah but she doesn't think he wants her now that she's 'broken' as she put it." Brick rolls his eye at that and said "He loves her too, but he thinks she won't want him cause of what happened." They thought for a while until Berzerk got a smirk on her face and said "I know how to get them together." Brick looked at her for a moment until he smirked back "Ok how?" "Ok you know that song Crush by David Archuleta? Well all we have to do is play it on repeat and lock them in a room until they admit it to each other." Brick nodded his head and asked "Ok, so when do we do this?" Berzerk thought for a moment then said "Well we have a week before we go back to school so maybe this weekend?" Brick nodded his head in agreement and they went back to the living room where Blossom and Butch were talking. The rest of the day was spent talking about New Years and random stuff to make Blossom feel better.

_**Thanks for reading! I love to hear opinions! I don't own the ppg or the rrb. *Inez*XD!**_


	5. Chapter 5

The most unexpected love: Chapter five

That weekend Brick and Berzerk put their plan into action. Berzerk told Blossom to meet her at the boys house so the could stay the weekend and go to school together, Brick told Butch that's why she was staying. When she got there Berzerk dragged and locked her in the basement with Butch and started playing Crush by David Archuleta. Blossom and Butch kept banging on the door trying to open it but Brick and Berzerk had blocked it with every heavy object in the house. Soon they found a note taped to the wall by the door it read: 'You guys will not be getting out until you admit _something_ to each other. And you both know what we're talking about. _Love_ Brick & Berzerk! XD' Butch growled as he took his anger out on the poor note. _That asshole! I'm going to kill him when I get outta here! I can't believe he locked me in here just cause I didn't want to tell Blossom I love her. Wait the note said tell __**each other **__something, what does Blossom have to tell me? _Thought Butch as he looked over at Blossom to see she looked mad too. _I'm going to kill that bitch! She is the worst friend ever. Locking me in here to make me tell Butch I love him. How am I sup-...wait the note said to tell __**each other **__something. What does Butch have to tell me?_ Blossom thought as she looked back at Butch.

"What do you have to tell me Butch?" asked Blossom as she walked to him. "What do _you _have to tell me Bloss?" Butch asked back as he looked at her. Blossom thought for a minute then said "How about we say it at the same time?" Butch nodded his head "Ok on three." Blossom smiled "One" "Two" Butch said stepping a little closer, "Three" they said. Butch quickly said "I love you." Blossom stared wide-eyed as Butch blushed realising that Blossom tricked him. "Hey! You tricked me!" She just smiled and decided to tease him. "So what? So you love me huh?" Butch turned red "I didn't say that!" Now she was giggling a little "Yes you did! Oh your blush, so cute!" Butch was as red as his brother's hat. "I'm not cute!" Blossom was now laughing so hard. She couldn't help it he was so cute when he blushed and seeing him embarrassed was funny. After awhile she calmed down and looked at Butch who was still blushing and looking away from her. She smiled as she walked up to him and quickly turned him around and kissed him.

Butch was shocked at first until he decided to kiss back. Blossom wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her thin waist bringing her closer. Blossom was the one that broke the kiss and smiled at Butch who pouted. "I love you too." Blossom said and Butch got a big smile on his face as he kissed her again. Blossom again broke the kiss but this time Butch just brought her into another one making Blossom giggle. "Butch... we... have to... get out... of here." Blossom said between kisses. Butch finally let Blossom breath as he smirked at her. "I don't want to get out of here anymore. I changed my mind, lets stay." Blossom rolled her eyes at that. "You just want to stay because we're alone down here." Butch's smirk just got bigger as he nodded and kissed her again but this time he deepened it as he licked her bottom lip wanting access. Blossom let him as she opened her mouth a little and he pushed his tong in and they battled for dominance, Butch won. They continued to make out until they heard knocking on the door.

"Did you confess yet?" Berzerk asked through the door. "Yes!" "No!" Blossom gave Butch a funny look. "Why did you say no?" Butch smirked again and said "I told you I don't want to leave." Blossom rolled her eyes and was about to say something when the door opened. "I knew you would do that. You so greedy Butch." Brick said as he and Berzerk walk in. Butch pouted again and grabbed Blossom from behind and held her possessive. "I said no. Go away! We haven't said anything yet!" Berzerk smirked as an idea came to her and Brick gave his brother the 'seriously?' look. "Oh I totally believe that." Brick said that just as Berzerk took Blossom from Butch and quickly went upstairs. "Hey! Bring her back!" Butch growled as he followed Berzerk. Brick sighed knowing his brother and girlfriend were going to start fighting and quickly went upstairs.

When he got upstairs Berzerk was holding Blossom away from Butch and every time he tried to get her back Berzerk would fly to another place. Blossom looked like Brick felt, exasperated. _Come on seriously? She's going to tease Butch by not giving him Blossom? Man he looks pissed! Poor Bloss, she being used like she was the last cookie and they both wanted it. Ok, Butch is really getting upset I need to stop this. _Brick thought as he flew to Berzerk and snatched Blossom away and quickly went to the kitchen and put her behind him. Butch and Berzerk quickly followed. "Ok, this stops now! Blossom is not the last cookie, you both don't need to fight over her!" Brick yelled. He looked back at Blossom to see her smiling at him. "Thanks Brick." he just nodded and turned back to his brother and girlfriend. Berzerk was pouting and Butch was glaring at the ground. "But Brickie, she's _my _best friend!" Berzerk whined "She's _my _girlfriend! I out rank you!" Butch growled. "She's _my_ counterpart I out rank the both of you! And if you don't stop I'll take her away! Got it?!" Brick yelled as Blossom smirked behind him. Berzerk was still pouting and Butch was glaring at his brother but both nodded. Brick sighed as moved from in front of Blossom.

Once Blossom wasn't being blocked Butch quickly grabbed her and flew to the living room. When Berzerk and Brick ran in they seen Blossom and Butch on the love seat, with Blossom on Butch's lap with on 'I knew it' look on her face. Butch had a big smirk as he held Blossom possessive. "I knew he was going to do that." Blossom said as she leaned into him giving up, knowing Butch wouldn't let her go. "Brick that's not fair! Get her back!" Berzerk whined. Brick sighed "She's gone, we're never going to get her now." Brick said as he went and sat on the couch, but Berzerk stayed standing looking sad. Brick looked at his girlfriend and gave her a small smile as he said "Be happy he didn't lock them in his room." Berzerk sighed and nodded her head as she sat next to her boyfriend. That weekend was spent watching movies, eating junk food, Berzerk and Butch fighting over Blossom, Brick breaking up fights and sometimes having to take Blossom away (they would go to the park for an hour), and Butch keeping himself and Blossom lock in his room (usually happened after Brick would take her away). But when Sunday came along all of them seemed to know that the next day was going to be full of drama. That night Butch held onto Blossom extra tight as she snuggled close, both knowing that the next day they would have to see Tom again.

_**Thanks for reading! Feel free to tell me what you think. I don't own the ppg, the rrb, or Crush by David Archuleta. *Inez*XD!**_


	6. Chapter 6

The most unexpected love: Chapted six

When they first got to school there was visible tension. The school was divided in the courtyard, kids with signs yelling at each other. Teachers and security seperating the students. When Blossom and her friends came up it got worse. Kids from both sides yelling things at her, some are encouragements and others insults. Butch guided Blossom through the croud and into the school. Once they entered everything was quiet. Blossom sighed and walked to her locker and got her books when suddenly there was loud shouting. When the door opened Tom walked in with Buttercup.

Butch blocked Blossom from Tom's sight making sure he couldn't see her. Buttercup glared at him opening her mouth to say something when Tom stoped her. He took her arm and walked by really fast making sure not to make eye contacted with Butch. Blossom sighed releaved that she didn't have to deal with them. She looked to Butch and smiled "I gussed you scared him so much that he won't even look at us. You're never leaving my side." Butch smirked at her " So you just want me as a bodygard? I'm hurt I thought you loved me." he sade with a faked pout. Blossom smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek "No I still love you, it's judt a added bonus." Butch kissed her cheek, took her hand and walked her to class.

The rest of the day was spent ignoring people, avouding Tom and going to classes. On the way home Blossom packed some of her things disiding to stay at the boys house for the reast of the year until the trial is over. She wrote a letter to the Professer who was in South America doing research. He knew but Blossom insisted he stay and finish his work. She wrote a quik note to Buttercup just telling her where she was and that the Professer already knows. Blossom grabed all her stuff and took off to the boys house. When she got there Butch took her things to his room and they started dinner for everyone. Their night was nice and relaxing.

_**Thanks for reading! Sorry for the wait, had some drama happening. I love hearing opinions! I don't own the ppg or the rrb! *Inez*XD!**_


	7. Chapter 7

The most unexpected love: Chapter seven

It was nearing the end of the school year and the trial. As the trial went on and people seen all the evidence they started believing Blossom more and more and started to support her. Kids at school that where on Toms side apologized and supported her. Sadly Buttercup still believed in Tom and now refuses to talk to her sisters, since Bubbles believes Blossom. Blossom and Butch's relationship has grown strong and they are very much in love. Brick and Berzerk stayed supportive and even testified about Blossom's condition the day after her attack.

Blossom was studying for her finals, while Butch was doing his home work. Samething he only did because Blossom wouldn't let him play video games. Brick and Berzerk where out going to get dinner and movies. While she was reading, she suddenly heard the game station playing. She looked over to see Butch playing some army game. "Butch what are you doing?" Butch looked at her and smiled "I finished my boring work so now I can play thats what you said." Blossom giggled shaking her head and went back to studying. The door opened, Brick and Berzerk walked in with food and movies.

"Hey Bloss I thought he couldn't play until he did his home work?" Berzerk asked looking at her best friend. Before Blossom could answer Butch did. "I did!" he sung Brick looked at his brother with suspicion "I don't believe you." Butch just smirked got up and handed Brick his home work. Brick looked it over, when he looked at his brother impressed and handed it back. "You actually did it and got it right." Blossom looked up and smiled "See he only needs motivation and he can do it and do good." Butch smiled back at her and gave her a kiss before going back to playing his video game and Blossom went back to studying. The rest of the day was spent with studying, hanging out and trying to ignore the trial caverage on the news.

_**Thanks for reading! I hoped you liked it, yeah I now it's short but is more of a filler chapterr. I love to hear opinions! I don't own the ppg or the rrb. *Inez*XD!**_


End file.
